Operating system administrators often encounter maintenance issues that are caused by the unexpected actions of applications. For example, an application may change the permissions of a device file or modify a system configuration file that is used by multiple applications. The modifications in these files can cause other applications to fail. These incidents are difficult to diagnose because they occur randomly, and in most cases, it is difficult to identify the specific application that caused the error.
There is a need for a method and mechanism to overcome the stated shortcomings of the known art.